Amour Impossible
by Caskett13080
Summary: AU. Imaginez un Rick Castle lieutenant au douzième poste de police avec Ryan et Esposito. Et une Kate Beckett, fille unique d'un chef de tueurs à gage et d'une mère décédée. Fiancée par obligation au bras droit de son père. Au fil des enquêtes, ils ne vont cesser de se rencontrer. Vont-ils pouvoir vivre de leur amour étant tous deux, d'un univers complètement différent ?
1. Rencontre

_Hey ! Me revoilà de retour après un petit temps d'absence avec une toute nouvelle fiction ^^ J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira ^^_

 _Pour ce qui est de la publication de mes chapitres, je pense que je posterai toutes les deux semaines. Pour pouvoir me laisser une certaine marge d'écriture. Mes chapitres ne sont pas tous déjà écrits._

 _Dans cette fiction, Castle a 26 ans, Kate 20 ans, Kevin et Javier 24 ans et Lanie 23 ans. Cette fiction sera OOC._

 _Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir mon histoire._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

 _Quelque part dans New York, aux environs de 05 h 30._

Elle était exténuée. Elle courait aussi vite que possible pour s'éloigner. Elle avait fait son boulot comme son père le lui avait demandé. Elle avait tuée le banquier qui s'occupait de leur argent. Il devait beaucoup d'argent à son père et il n'avait pas respecté le délai qu'ils avaient convenu. Elle avait vérifié que personne n'était aux alentours du parc et l'avait tué de sang-froid. Comme le lui avait apprit son père.

 _Dans un appartement de New-York, aux alentours de 6 h 00..._

Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone portable qui le réveilla, tandis qu'il était bien au chaud sous sa couette. Il tendit son bras vers sa table de chevet, et décrocha.

\- Castle... S'annonça-t-il, d'une voix rauque.  
\- Hey Bro, c'est Esposito. On a un meurtre en plein Central Park.  
\- OK, je serai là dans 20 minutes.  
\- OK.

Après avoir raccroché, il fila sous la douche et enfila des vêtements. Il avala rapidement un café, prit ses clés de voiture, ferma la porte de son loft à clés et descendit prendre sa voiture.  
Peu de temps après, Castle arriva sur les lieux du crime. Ryan, Esposito et Lanie étaient déjà arrivés sur les lieux depuis quelques minutes.

\- Salut, les salua Rick. Alors qui est la victime ?  
\- Salut. La victime est un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années. Il a des contusions autour des poignets. Tué par une balle dans la tête à bout portant.  
\- Ça ressemble à une exécution. Intervint Javier.  
\- Une identité ? Demanda Rick en se tournant vers ses lieutenants.  
\- Ouais, un gars en uniforme à trouvé ses papiers dans une bennes à ordures. Lui répondit Kevin en lui tendant les papiers de la victime.  
\- Jonh Smith. 31 ans, il travaillait dans une banque des environs et il habitait au coin de la vingt troisième rue.  
\- Quel calibre ?  
\- Je dirai un 9 millimètres d'après la largeur du trou dans la tête.  
\- On a retrouvé l'arme du crime ?  
\- Non. Répondit Ryan.  
\- Heure de la mort ? Demanda Esposito.  
\- Je dirai entre 03 h 00 et 05 h 00 ce matin, le corps est encore chaud.  
\- D'accord, merci Docteur Parish. La remercia Rick.  
\- Je vous en pries, Lieutenants.  
\- Bon, les Gars envoyé des flics en uniformes faire l'enquête de voisinage, allez à son travail pendant que je finis d'inspecter la scène de crime. On se rejoint au poste.  
\- OK.

 _À quelques mètres de là..._

À bout de souffle, elle finit par s'arrêter. Elle refait son chignon et repart en marchant essayant de passer inaperçu. Elle sent une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et envoya un crochet du droit mais son geste fut stoppé.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, bordel ?! s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse.  
\- Woah ! Si ton père t'entendait parler comme ça, il t'en virerai une vite fait. Sourit-il  
\- T'as finis de faire le con ? Réponds à ma question, Tom.  
\- Je suis venu voir si t'avais fait ton travail.  
\- Oui, je l'ai fait. Lui fit-elle froidement.  
\- Très bien, donc maintenant, il faut que tu rentres avec moi.  
\- J'ai envie de me promener.  
\- Tu viens de buter un mec, et toi, t'as envie de te promener ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et bien tu ne vas nul part. Lui fit Tom en lui saisissant le bras.  
\- Lâches-moi ! Lui cria-t-elle en se défaisant de son emprise, le poussant au sol et partant en courant.  
\- Bordel, Kate ! L'appela Tom en se relevant et se lançant à sa poursuite mais en la perdant bien vite.

Elle courait pour éviter qu'il l'a rattrape. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais son père aller l'obliger à se marier avec lui. Sa mère, si elle était encore en vie, n'aurait pas approuver ce choix. Elle était décédée suite à une confrontation avec les flics. Depuis, ce jour, elle les maudissaient tous les jours. Elle n'était pas libre de ses mouvements. Le bras droit de son père et également son futur époux, ne la lâcher pas d'une semelle. Son père, depuis bientôt 5 ans, noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool. Quand il avait des pulsions colériques, s'était sur sa fille qu'il s'acharnait. Il l'insultait, la violentait par certains moments. Mais, elle restait digne et pensait fortement à sa mère, qu'elle lui donne le courage d'avancer. Mais malgré tout, elle l'aimait. C'est son père. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter tandis quand même temps, elle courait les yeux fermés, essayant d'échapper à son terrible destin.  
Le moment où elle rouvrit ses yeux baignés de larmes, se fut pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était assise par terre et qu'un jeune homme lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Vous n'avez rien ? Lui demanda-t-il dans un sourire ravissant.  
\- Non. Merci. Lui répondit-elle en prenant sa main.

Kate sentit alors de drôles de sensations dans ses doigts. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer.

\- Et... Vous ? Parvient-elle à articuler alors que ses jolis yeux verts émeraudes se plonger magnifiquement dans les yeux bleus azurs du jeune homme.

\- Je n'ai rien également. Sourit-il. Mais dites-moi ce qu'une aussi jolie jeune fille fait debout à 06 h 45 de matin, debout en période de vacances scolaires ? Lui demanda le jeune homme en l'aidant à se relever.  
\- Je fais du footing. Répondit Kate en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Cet homme l'intriguait. Cette façon dont ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans les siens. Et cette sensation étrange qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle avait prit sa main. Elle ne connaissait pas tout ça.

\- Et vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
\- Je travaille. Lui répondit-t-il en lui montrant sa plaque de lieutenant.  
\- Oh... Fit Kate en fixant la plaque du lieutenant tandis que son sang ne faisait qu'un tour. Et vous êtes lieutenant en quoi ?  
\- Brigade Criminelle, le douzième district. Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté : Lieutenant Rick Castle. Et vous, jolie demoiselle ?  
\- Kate. Kate Beckett. Rougit cette dernière alors que Rick lui faisait un baise-main.  
\- Je suis en service mais dites-moi, Kate, êtes-vous libre à midi ?  
\- Serait-ce un rencard ? Demanda Kate.  
\- J'aimerai seulement vous connaître un peu plus. Vous m'avez l'air tout à fait charmante.  
\- Si vous saviez... Pensa-t-elle. Vous êtes flatteur en plus ! Rigola-t-elle. Mais, j'accepte avec plaisir. Sourit-elle.  
\- Génial. Lâcha-t-il. 12 h 00 au restaurant juste à côté de mon poste, c'est bon ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Sourit Kate tandis que Rick lui tendait une carte.  
\- Prenez ma carte.  
\- Merci. Bien, je vais vous laissez travailler. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à faire.  
\- Je vais rentrer à mon poste et voir ce que mes Gars ont pu me rapporter. Allez, à plus tard. Sourit Rick en s'éloignant.  
\- Au revoir. Sourit Kate en retour.

* * *

 _Fin du premier chapitre ^^ Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Si ça vaut la peine que je continue cette histoire ou non._


	2. Rendez-vous

_Hey ! Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard mais ayant eu une mauvaise connexion internet, impossible de mettre le chapitre en ligne jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

 _Je suis ravie de voir que ce début vous plait et espérant que cette suite vous plaise ^^_

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 **Leatitialfw :** _Merci beaucoup pour cette review et je suis ravie de voir que tu continues à me lire. Pour ce qui est de la situation de Kate, j'ai prévu pleins de surprise ;)_

 **fabiennengt8 :** _Merci._

 **meganechristmann88 :** _Merci. Et oui, je sais quinze jours, c'est long, mais comme ça, je peu bien préparer mes chapitres. Il faudra te montrer patiente._

 **Guest :** _Merci pour ton commentaire._

 **AlwaysCaskett3012 :** _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ^^ Il est vrai que leur rencontre est assez rapide mais c'est voulu ;) Et puis, je réserve bien des surprises à nos deux amoureux ;) En espérant que tu apprécie la suite ! ;)_

 **chrisfancaskett :** _Merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^_

 **Just-Granger-Ine :** _Merci pour ton commentaire. Pour ce qui est de la rencontre, dite "rapide", c'est absolument voulu ! ;)_

 **ben40550 :** _Merci pour ton commentaire. J'ai choisis Tom tout simplement car tous les ex de Kate dans la série, je ne peux pas me les voir ^^' D'où leur rôle de "méchant" dans cette fiction, déjà._

 _Je me rends compte également que mes chapitres sont assez courts, ce qui est tout à fait voulu aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas ;)_

 _Sans plus attendre, voici la suite !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

C'est tout en regardant la carte du Lieutenant que Kate s'était remise à marcher, laissant ses pensées divaguer vers ce magnifique jeune homme brun. C'est donc un sourire stupide qui se dessina sur son visage. Malheureusement, elle ne devait pas penser à un autre homme que Tom. Elle devait l'épouser dans moins de deux mois. Elle ne voulait pas mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Son père ne le lui pardonnerai jamais. Il l'obligeait à l'épouser et son père lui avait également dit qu'il lui faudrait des petits héritiers. Il l'obligeait également d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un homme pour lequel elle n'a aucun amour. Les tueurs à gages ne pouvaient se marier qu'entre eux. Et une fois mariés, ils ne devaient surtout pas avoir d'aventures extra-conjugales. Contrairement à d'autres cultures, ils peuvent à avoir des relations sexuelles avant le mariage. Pour l'instant, Kate avait réussit à repousser toutes ses avances mais viendrait un moment il voudra plus et ce jour-là, elle sera à sa merci. Car dans cette « secte », oui, on peut l'appeler comme ça, une femme était soumise aux hommes de la secte. Mais Kate n'était pas comme ça, c'est bien la seule jeune femme à se rebeller contre un homme et le patron.

Quelques heures plus tard, aux alentours de 11 h 30

\- C'était qui ce mec ? Lui demanda Tom en apparaissant dans son dos.  
\- Putain ! Préviens quand tu surgis dans mon dos comme ça !  
\- Tu m'as pas répondu. C'était qui ce mec ?  
\- Tu es jaloux ? Lui demanda Kate alors qu'ils s'engager dans un raccourci, une ruelle qui aller les mener directement chez eux.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'il me pique ma fiancée et la mère de mes enfants.  
\- Alors là, je t'arrêtes tout de suite ! S'énerva Kate. Il hors de question que j'ai des enfants avec toi ! Tu n'es qu'un connard fini et je ne t'aime pas ! Je ne me marierai pas avec toi ! Lui cria-t-elle avant de s'effondrer au sol à cause d'une gifle qui fut assez violente.  
\- Répétés un peu ça ?! Tu me dois être complètement soumise je te rappelle ! Lui cracha-t-il au visage alors qu'il se mettait à califourchon sur elle et lui  
\- Et moi, je te rappelles que je ne suis pas comme ça !

Kate se releva malgré le poids qui était au-dessus d'elle, et le poussa violemment contre le mur, avant de partir en courant. Elle n'avait nul part où aller et elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle. Elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle se souvint du jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontrer et décida d'aller sur son lieu de travail. Au milieu de flic, elle ne craindrait rien.

Un quart d'heure plus tard

L'enquête avait légèrement avancée. Les flics en uniforme avaient trouvés un passant qui avait bien remarqué quelqu'un à l'heure du crime ce matin. Le portraitiste ne pourrai venir que le lendemain, étant prit toute l'après-midi par un autre service. Malgré tout ça, il n'arrivait pas à ce sortir la jeune femme, qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt, de la tête. Elle l'intriguait. Il avait remarqué une petite lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, lorsque ses yeux s'étaient accrochés au siens. Quand il avait prit sa main, une sorte de connexion s'était installée entre avant qu'il ne la coupe. Il l'avait invitée à déjeuner.  
D'habitude, c'était les femmes qui le lui demander.

\- Lieutenant ? L'appela un officier.  
\- Oui ? Répondit Rick sans se retourner  
\- Il y a une jeune femme qui vous demande.  
\- Une jeune femme ? Répéta-t-il en se retournant. Kate ? Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ? Lui demanda Rick en s'approchant d'elle tandis que l'officier partait. Et que vous ai-t-il arrivé ?  
\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger sur votre lieu de travail mais... Je... J'avais nul part où aller... Balbutia Kate, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Allons dans la salle de repos et expliquez-moi ce qui se passe.

Salle de repos, 11 h 55

\- Vous voulez en parler ? Lui demanda Rick en s'asseyant en face d'elle.  
\- Je... Je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas du venir à l'improviste. Excusez-moi... Lui répondit Kate en se levant. Vous voulez certainement annuler notre déjeuner...  
\- Mon offre tient toujours. Sourit-il. Aller, venez. Je vais vous offrir un bon déjeuner.  
\- D'accord. Sourit Kate en le suivant.

Aux abords du precinct, 12 h 00 dans un petit snack

\- Alors, commença Rick. Parlez-moi un peu de vous.  
\- J'ai 20 ans, je vis avec mon père.  
\- Vos parents sont divorcés ?  
\- Disons, que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça... Ma mère est morte il y a environ 5 ans de cela...  
\- Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances. Je suis désolé de vous faire remonter de si sombres souvenirs.  
\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir... Sourit faiblement Kate. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai que l'on change de sujet...  
\- Oui, bien sûr...  
\- Parlez-moi de vous. Sourit Kate franchement, cette fois-ci, essayant de faire bonne figure.  
\- J'ai 26 ans, je suis lieutenant au douzième depuis 3 ans. Et je vivais avec ma mère jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père.  
\- Pourquoi devenir flic ? Lui demanda Kate plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Rick.  
\- Parce que je déteste l'injustice, tout simplement et pour. Et vous ? Que faîtes-vous comme études ?  
\- Euh... Hésita Kate, je travaille avec mon père, dans une banque. Mais... C'est un peu dur ces temps-ci... Inventa Kate, voulant se débarrasser de ces questions au plus vite.  
\- J'en suis désolé.

Une sonnerie de portable vint couper leur discussion. C'était le portable de Kate. Un message de son père lui ordonnant de rentrer immédiatement chez eux. Son expression faciale du changer rapidement pour que le jeune homme passe sa main sur la sienne, les faisant frissonner tous les deux.

\- Je... Je dois y aller... L'informa-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, sachant se qui l'attendait une fois rentrée chez elle.  
\- Attendez. Je vous donne mon adresse. Lui dit-il en lui tendant une serviette qu'elle mit dans sa poche. Si jamais vous avez le moindre problème, ou même si vous avez besoin de parler, n'hésitez pas à venir ou à m'appeler. Je vous aiderez.  
\- Merci... Le remercia-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant, laissant les larmes couler.

* * *

 _Voilà le chapitre 2 ^^ En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours._


	3. Rapprochement

_Hey ! Petit retard, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai eu une semaine plutôt chargée étant donné que je suis allé chez mes cousins, je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre. Je suis rentrée plutôt tard hier soir et je suis donc allé me coucher assez tôt. Ne voulant vous laissez plus dans l'attente de ce fameux chapitre, j'ai donc décidée de vous le poster maintenant ^^  
Mais avant de passer à la lecture, je vais répondre à vos commentaires ;)_

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 **Laetitialfw :** _Merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^ Pour mes chapitres, je sais qu'ils sont assez courts. Je vais essayer de les faire plus longs dans ce cas là ;)_

 **AlwaysCaskett3012 :** _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :* Oui, et ce n'est pas finit ;)_

 **Candice :** _Merci !_

 **ben40550 :** _Ravie de voir que leur petit rendez-vous t'es plus ! :D_

 **caskett71 :** _Merci beaucoup ! ^^_

 **meganechristmann88 :** _Ravie que cela te plaise ! :)_

 **Salom :** _Voilà la suite et merci pour ton commentaire. :)_

 **chrisfancaskett** : _Merci pour ton commentaire :D Et ravie que ça te plaise !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

Elle avait mal de partout. Tout son corps criait à l'aide. Elle ne sait pas quelle heure il est. Sûrement très tard. Il faisait nuit. Elle sentait le goût cuivré du sang qui sortait de sa lèvre inférieure. Ils l'avaient laissée à même le sol, laissée comme un vulgaire chien, par son père et son bras droit. Il l'avait frappé. Violemment. Et elle avait pensé fortement à sa mère, qui, elle l'espérait, veillait sur elle. Elle avait pensé aussi à Rick. Elle n'avait passé qu'une heure avec lui. Une heure de plaisir. Elle se sentait bien à ses côtés. Elle le trouvait vraiment charmant.  
Elle ne sait pas où elle trouvait ses forces mais elle réussit à se relever. Tout le monde dormait. Elle en profita pour partir. Elle devait partir. S'éloigner d'eux. Du moins pour un moment. Son père l'avait fait devenir une meurtrière, une tueuse à gage professionnelle. Elle faisait partit de la famille la plus populaire des tueurs à gages et devait exécuter les ordres pour lesquels elle était engager. Et elle ne devait pas dire non. Sinon, elle sera puni comme ce soir. Et elle savait que quand elle reviendrait, elle serai puni d'une autre manière que celle de ce soir. Elle se sentait sale. Toutes ses insultes, que son père lui avait dit, que Tom lui avait dit. Tout ça l'avait rabaissée.

Elle sortit de chez elle et sortit de sa poche la serviette où était notée l'adresse de Rick. Avec le peu de forces qu'il lu restait, elle se mit en marche et rejoignit l'appartement du jeune homme. Elle toqua. Pas de réponse. Elle baissa la tête et vint se laisser glisser contre le mur en face de sa porte.

Le poste était désert, il était le dernier sur les lieux. Il regarda sa montre 23 h 30. Il se décida à rentrer chez lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit, sur son palier, la jeune femme avec qui il avait eu un déjeuner, endormi devant chez lui. Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et lui passa sa main sur une de ses joues.

\- Kate... Réveillez-vous...

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Chut... C'est moi... Venez, entrons. Lui dit-il en douceur en lui prenant la main.

Elle se laissa guidée à l'intérieur de son appartement. À moitié dans les vapes et affamée. Elle n'opposât aucune résistance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda Rick après s'être assis à côté d'elle sur son canapé.  
\- Je... Quand je suis rentrée chez moi... J'ai trouvé mon père qui m'attendait de pieds fermes devant  
chez nous... Avec son bras droit...  
\- Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Mon père m'a dit des choses... Sanglota Kate. Ma mère n'aurai jamais approuvé son comportement envers moi... Je suis désolée... Je vous embête avec tous mes soucis alors que vous vouliez seulement rentré chez vous... Je vais y aller... Lui dit Kate en se levant.  
\- Attendez. Lui fit Rick alors qu'il avait attrapé son poignet. Il fait nuit noire dehors, et je ne vais pas vous laissez rentrer chez vous comme ça. Vous pourriez tomber sur un détraqué.  
\- C'est gentil de vous inquiétez mais, je peux me défendre toute seule. Lui dit Kate en essuyant ses larmes et reprenant une voix ferme.  
\- J'insiste.  
\- Bon, d'accord. Je reste. Je prendrai le canapé.  
\- Non, c'est hors de question.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser une si attirante et jolie femme dormir sur mon canapé, répondit Rick avant de se rendre compte des propos  
\- Vous me trouvez attirante et jolie ? C'est vrai ? Lui demanda Kate la voix tremblotante, tout en s'approchant de lui alors que les paroles de son père lui revenaient en tête.  
\- Eh bien... Je... Euh... Oui... Vous êtes tout à fait charmante et...  
\- Ne dîtes rien de plus. Je vous remercie... Lui dit-elle en venant déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Je dois avouer que vous n'êtes pas mal non plus ! Lança-t-elle en riant.  
\- Merci. Lui répondit-il dans un sourire. Vous avez faim ?  
\- On va dire que... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre un dîner...  
\- Alors venez, je vais nous préparer quelque chose.  
\- D'accord, sourit franchement Kate. Vous voulez un coup de main ?  
\- Je veux bien. Une omelette, ça vous va ?  
\- C'est parfait ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
\- Vous pouvez vous occuper des pommes de terres, je m'occupe des œufs.  
\- D'accord, sourit Kate.

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur qu'ils se mirent à cuisiner. Quand Kate se retourna pour se laver les mains, elle se retrouva collée contre le torse de Rick se qui la fit rougir fortement. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise.  
Rick, lui, était dans le même état mais essayait de ne pas le montrer. Il avait sentit Kate se tendre quand son torse avait rencontré sa poitrine. Cette jeune femme l'attirait. Elle avait quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose que les autres femmes n'ont pas.  
Elle releva la tête vers lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, créant une connexion entre eux. Mais Kate la coupa rapidement.

\- Excusez-moi... Réussit à articuler Kate.  
\- Oui...

Après avoir récupéré tous leurs esprits, Kate lit les couverts et les assiettes que Rick lui avait tendus. Rick leur servit son omelette. Ils mangèrent en échangeant quelques mots. Au moment d'aller se coucher, Kate insista une nouvelle fois pour dormir sur le canapé. Mais Rick ne se laissa pas convaincre et la fit dormir dans sa chambre pendant que lui, occuperait le canapé.

\- Écoutez. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais... Laissez-moi vous désinfecter. Lui dit-il en désignant sa lèvre coupée.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est rien...  
\- Kate.  
\- D'accord...

Il l'a prit par la main, et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il l'a fit s'asseoir sur le coin de sa baignoire, et sortit une trousse de secours et désinfecta la lèvre de Kate.

\- Je vous remercie... Sourit Kate.  
\- Je vous en prie. Lui sourit en retour Rick.  
\- Je devrais aller me coucher, et vous aussi. Continua Kate en souriant de toutes ses belles dents blanches.  
\- Oui. Aller, venez.

Il lui reprit la main mais en voulant l'aider en lui tirant le bras, cela lui fit mal aux côtes et au bras, elle lâcha un petit gémissement plaintif.

\- Kate ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?  
\- Ce n'est rien. Se força-t-elle à sourire.  
\- Vous êtes sûre ?  
\- Oui. Sourit Kate.  
\- Vous voulez peut-être vous doucher d'abord ? Si vous voulez vous pouvez rester ici.  
\- Je n'ai pas d'affaires de rechange...  
\- Bougez pas, je vais vous en chercher.

Il s'excusa un instant puis revint avec des vêtements propres pour la nuit.

\- Ce sont mes affaires. Cela ne vous dérange pas ?  
\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, merci. murmura à peine Kate.

Quand Kate entra dans la chambre de « son sauveur », après avoir prit une bonne douche chaude, une douce odeur vint se propager dans ses narines. Elle resta quelques minutes a découvrir cette chambre des yeux. Le lit était un lit deux places. Il y avait une grande penderie, et une grande commode. Elle, se qu'elle avait chez elle, s'était juste... Un petit lit, et une commode où rangeait ses affaires. Comparé à chez elle, ici, c'était le grand luxe !  
Elle défit les draps et s'installa dans le lit. Tout le lit sentait son odeur. Une odeur qu'elle apprenait à aimer et à apprécier. C'est donc dans un état plus que paisible, qu'elle s'endormir presque aussitôt, épuisée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que l'histoire vous plait toujours :)_

 _Un petit com' ?_


	4. Complications

_Hey ! Me revoilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction ^^ Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pendant longtemps mais avec le début des cours, un emploi du temps pas commode, difficile pour moi d'écrire... Ceci étant dit, je vais répondre aux reviews ;)_

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 **caskett71 :** Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

 **AlwaysCaskett3012 :** Avoir un commentaire de ta part me fait toujours aussi plaisir ^^ Seuls les prochains chapitres te le diront ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira et encore merci pour ton commentaire :D

 **ben40550 :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. ;)

 **Laetitialfw :** Merci pour ton commentaire qui me fait toujours plaisir :D Voilà la suite ! ^^

 **CandiceL :** Merci pour ton commentaire ^^

 **cupkett :** Merci !

 **CANDICELAROSE :** Ahah :D Merci ^^

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui me réveilla et un peu son mal de dos aussi, aux environs de 05 h 30. Il allait penser à le changer ! Il s'avança vers la porte de sa chambre et découvra une Kate encore toute endormie. Il sourit devant le tableau qui s'affichait devant lui. Il retourna dans son salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine, préparer du café.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kate fit son apparition dans la pièce dans un de ses caleçons et de son tee-shirt. Caleçon qui laissait voir ses magnifiques jambes. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas vraiment à Rick.

\- Bonjour... Lui dit-elle d'une voix toute endormie et les cheveux en bataille.  
\- Bonjour, vous, sourit Rick.  
\- Bien dormi ? Demanda Kate, venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
\- Je crois que je vais devoir changer de canapé.  
\- Je vous avez dit de me le laisser. Renchérit Kate.  
\- Oh non, c'est bon. Café ?  
\- Je veux bien oui. Lui répondit Kate alors qu'il lui versait du café.  
\- Sur quoi travaillez-vous ?  
\- Un homicide.  
\- Oh.  
\- Ca à l'air d'être une exécution.  
\- Vous avez des suspects ?  
\- Je ne peux pas en parler. Désolé.  
\- Ce n'est rien, sourit Kate. Je comprends. Je vais aller m'habiller. Merci pour le café. Lui lança-t-elle s'éloignant vers la chambre.

Elle entra dans la chambre et enleva ses habits de nuit. Elle avait remit son pantalon et son soutiens-gorge quand elle reçut un sms de son père. Soudain, Rick entra dans la chambre.

\- Oh, euh... Je suis désolé... Rougit Rick. Kate ? Mais que vous ai-t-il arrivé ?! S'alarma-t-il en voyant tous les bleus sur le corps de la jeune femme.  
\- C'est rien.  
\- Kate. Parlez-moi. Qui vous a fait ça ?  
\- C'est pas important OK ? Vous n'auriez jamais dû voir ça ! Lui cracha-t-elle presque au visage alors qu'elle mettait son débardeur et sa veste. Je dois y aller. Lâcha-t-elle froidement avant de le bousculer avant de lâcher un gémissement plaintif dû au mal de ses côtes.  
\- Je vous emmène à l'hôpital.  
\- Non ! Je vous ai mit en danger, maintenant ! Je n'aurai jamais dû venir ici. Au revoir. Lui dit-elle en mettant la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
\- Non, Kate ! Attendez ! La retena-t-il en la bloquant contre la porte. Je ne vous laisserai pas partir avant que vous ne soyez aller à l'hôpital.  
\- Ne me sous-estimez pas... Lui lança-t-elle en relevant la tête, leurs lèvres étant vraiment très proches.  
\- Oh mais je ne vous sous-estime pas.  
\- Vraiment ? Lui dit-elle faisant toucher sa lèvre inférieure contre la lèvre supérieure de Rick, avant de le pousser violemment contre le mur d'à côté, l'assommant légèrement. Désolée. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous. J'ai autre chose à faire. Lança-t-elle avant de fermer la porte et de partir.

Quand Kate eu fermé la porte et partit en courant, Rick prit son portable et appela Esposito, tandis qu'il sortait de chez lui.

\- Esposito ! J'aurai besoin que tu retrouve une personne pour moi.  
\- Tu pourrai me la décrire ?  
\- Elle a environ une vingtaine d'années, châtain foncé, yeux verts. Elle mesure environs 1 m 70.  
\- Comment tu l'as connais ?!  
\- Je l'ai rencontrée hier matin quand j'étais sur la scène de crime. Pourquoi ?  
\- T'as un nom ?  
\- Elle m'as dit qu'elle s'appelait Kate Beckett.  
\- Et bien, je peux te dire que tu as eu chaud alors !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je viens d'entrer son nom dans la base de données. C'est une tueuse à gage ! Et c'est elle qui a tué le banquier !  
\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
\- Viens au poste, t'expliquerai tout.  
\- OK, je suis en route de toute façon.

Quelques instants plus tard au poste de police...

\- C'est la fille de Jim Beckett, chef d'une secte de tueurs à gages et fille de Johanna Beckett, assassinée par balles par des policiers. Fiancée à Tom Demming, bras droit de Jim Beckett. L'informa Javier en lui montrant son écran d'ordinateur.  
\- Comment vous l'avez identifié ?  
\- Grâce au portrait robot du témoin. On l'a scanné et la base de données nous l'a trouvée. On a aussi découvert que le banquier était celui de son père. Il lui avait donné un délai pour le rembourser et vu qu'il n'avait plus de fric, il a envoyé sa gamine le tuer à sa place. Comme ça, il a les mains nikel.  
\- On sait où la trouver ?  
\- On a localisé deux téléphones à son nom et ils sont tous les deux à deux endroits.  
\- OK, alors, allez ici. Moi, je m'occupe de la 36ème rue.  
\- OK, c'est partit.

Non loin de là...

\- T'es en place ? Demanda Demming à l'oreillette de Kate.  
\- Oui.  
\- OK. Tu vois la cible ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Très bien, vas-y.

Kate s'avança donc vers la personne qu'elle devait tuer. Mais personne ne l'avait prévenue qu'il s'agissait d'une personne de la secte adverse, personne extrêmement dangereuse.  
Elle s'approcha plus près, cet homme était sur ses gardes. Il l'avait remarqué depuis un petit moment.  
Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'interpeller et lui mettre une balle dans la tête, elle se prit un crochet du droit dans le visage se qui l'assomma légèrement et tomba au sol. Elle se releva et envoya un crochet du droit également mais son geste fut très vite stoppé. Elle se reçut un coup de poing dans les côtes. Cela lui arracha un gémissement plaintif. Puis, elle s'en reçu d'autres, les uns plus forts que les autres, avant qu'elle tombe inerte au sol, inconsciente.  
C'est ce moment que choisit Rick pour ce pointer à l'endroit de la tentative de meurtre et retrouver une Kate inconsciente et saignante. L'amour qu'il commençait à avoir pour la jeune femme, le poussa à l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était au bloc. Il s'inquiétait. Il ne devrait pas. C'était une tueuse à gages. Une criminelle. Il serait viré de son poste, s'il venait à aimer une criminelle.

Un médecin en blouse blanche s'approcha de Rick, venant l'informer de l'état de santé de Kate.

\- Vous êtes là pour Mademoiselle Beckett ?  
\- Oui. Lieutenant Castle.  
\- Et bien, nous lui avons posé des bandes de résistances pour remettre en place ses côtes. Nous lui avons fait également des points de sutures au niveau de son arcade sourcilière. Nous l'avons également placé dans un coma artificiel dû au nombreux coups de poings qu'elle a reçu d'un peu partout sur le corps. Elle est en déshydratation et son corps est très affaiblit à cause de ces coups.  
\- Pendant combien de temps ?  
\- Le temps qu'il faudra. Nous ne savons pas encore pendant combien de temps.  
\- D'accord. Merci docteur.  
\- Je vous en prie. Sa chambre est le numéro 325.

C'est sur ces mots qu'ils se quittèrent et que Rick entra dans la chambre de Kate.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Fin du chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus et que ça vous plait toujours ! ^^_


	5. Avouer

_Bonsoir à tous ! Je sais, je suis vraiment très en retard pour la publication du chapitre... J'en suis vraiment désolée... :( Mais, mon stage m'a vraiment prit beaucoup de temps et maintenant, étant en vacances, j'espère pouvoir écrire plus vite et vous poster les chapitres toutes les deux semaines. De plus, j'ai été malade pendant ces trois jours-ci donc impossible d'écrire. J'ai donc décider, ce soir de vous poster deux chapitres ! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir._

 _ **Allez, réponses aux reviews :**_

 **Laetitialfw :** _Merci pour ce long commentaire ! ^^ C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire. Bien que ton idée soit très intéressante, ce n'est pas tout a fait ce qui va se passer, mais ton idée est à suivre pour la suite... ;)_

 **ben40550 :** _Merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^ Voici la suite ;)_

 **AlwaysCaskett3012 :** R _avie que mon histoire te plaise autant :D J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite et désolée de l'attente... :(_

 **chrisfancaskett :** _Merci pour ton commentaire ! La suite est juste en-dessous ! ;)_

 _ **P.S :** Si vous avez des idées à me faire part, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message privé :*_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

\- T'as des nouvelles de Katie ? Lui demanda le père de cette dernière.  
\- Non. La dernière fois où j'ai eu de ses nouvelles, c'est quand elle avait repéré la cible.  
\- Essaye de localiser son portable.

Demming obéit et lança le programme de traçage du téléphone de Kate. Mais sans résultat.

\- Il doit être éteint où il n'a plus de batterie.  
\- Et merde ! S'exclama son père. Envoie nos hommes un peu partout pour tenter de la retrouver. Je veux savoir aussi pourquoi elle n'était pas là ce matin quand je suis entré dans sa chambre.  
\- D'accord, patron.

Hôpital de Bellevue, 11 h 40...

Cela faisait bien au moins toute la matinée que Kate était dans un coma artificiel. Toute une matinée que Rick souffrait. Souffrait pour une criminelle. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Pourtant, il ne pu empêcher sa main venir caresser celle de Kate. Ce simple contact lui fit ressentir une agréable sensation. Il ne put également s'empêché de remettre une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.  
Soudain, les machines qui étaient reliées à Kate commencèrent à s'affoler et l'on virent toute une horde de médecins venir s'affairer autour de Kate.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin de Kate vint à la rencontre de Rick pour l'informer qu'il faisait sortir Kate du coma artificiel. En 25 ans de métier, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait ça. Malgré tout, Kate devait rester en observation encore toute la journée. Elle devait également être surveillée et aidée pour les bandes de résistance, si elle sortait. Après avoir parlé avec le médecin, celui-ci s'excusa auprès de Rick. Il entra dans la chambre de Kate et la trouva réveillée. Il s'avança vers elle et ils encrèrent leurs yeux dans l'autre.

\- Hey  
\- Hey.  
\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
\- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait tabasser... Gémit Kate en essayant de bouger.  
\- Vous ne devait pas bouger, l'informa Rick, vous avez quelques côtes cassées, on vous a donc posé une ceinture.  
\- Super... Souffla-t-elle.

C'est ce moment que choisit le médecin de Kate pour apparaître dans la pièce.

\- Mademoiselle Beckett ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'ai les résultats de vos IRM. Rien d'inquiétant. On ne peut pas faire grand chose pour les côtes mis à part la ceinture que nous vous avons mise. Heureusement, elles ne sont pas trop cassées donc d'ici une semaine ou deux, vous pourrez la retirer.  
\- Très bien, merci. Quand est-ce que je pourrai sortir d'ici ?  
\- Et bien, à vrai dire, on va vous garder le temps que vos côtes se rétablissent.  
\- Ah non ! Certainement pas !  
\- Alors, il faut que quelqu'un puisse vous surveiller.  
\- Je peux me surveiller moi-même ! S'offusqua Kate.  
\- Mademoiselle Beckett... Soupira le médecin.  
\- Et si je la surveillais ? Intervint Rick.

Le médecin et Kate se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient si elle est sous la responsabilité du NYPD.

Cette phrase eu pour effet de tirer un soupirèrent de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être assistée !

Quelques semaines plus tard, au loft de Castle...

Après quelques petites semaines de repos, les côtes de Kate étaient quasiment ré é un début de colocation assez froid, tout ce passa finalement plutôt bien malgré que Kate lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui et qu'elle savait très bien prendre soin d'elle.

\- Écoutez. Voilà ce qu'on va faire, commença Rick agacé du comportement de la jeune femme, soit vous restez ici et je vous surveille et vous aide, soit je vous embarque et vous coffre pour homicide. C'est vous qui voyez.  
\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler. Je n'ai tué personne ! S'offusqua Kate.  
\- Vraiment ? Alors vous n'êtes pas la fille de Jim Beckett, chef d'une « secte » de tueur à gage ? Continua Rick alors qu'il s'avancer vers la jeune femme.

\- Je... Non, pas du tout, hésita Kate, troublée qu'il en sache autant.  
\- Quoi ? Vous pensiez que je n'allais pas le découvrir ? Je vous rappelle que je travaille dans la police, alors je l'aurai découvert tôt ou tard.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez du faire des recherches sur moi et me mettre en prison ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal !  
\- Peut-être parce que un témoin vous a vu tuer le banquier de votre père, a filmé la scène et nous l'a montré.

\- Et j'ai approfondis un petit peu. Je sais également que votre mère à été tuée par des policiers et qu'elle s'appelait Johanna Beckett.  
\- Je vous interdit de prononcer son nom ! Lui cracha Beckett au visage, les larmes aux yeux. Vous, les flics, vous abattez des personnes innocentes ! Vous ne pensez pas une seule seconde que les personnes que vous abattez peuvent avoir une famille ! Continua-t-elle, énervée, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous deux rapprochés l'un de l'autre.  
\- Une personne innocente ?! S'énerva Rick à son tour. Votre mère était une tueuse à gage, ELLE, elle tuait de parfaites personnes innocentes !  
\- Si elle les tuaient, si parce qu'elle avait ses raisons ! Vous ne la connaissiez pas ! C'était quelqu'un de bien !

Cette fois, les larmes coulaient toutes seules, sans qu'elles ne l'ai remarqué.

\- Quelqu'un de bien qui tue des gens impunément ? Demanda Rick, enfonçant un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.

C'est alors que Kate laissa éclater toute sa rage et sa peine. Elle avait essayé d'enfouir la mort de sa mère tout au fond de sa mémoire, mais peut-être, pas assez loin. Elle commença a donner des coups de poings contre le torse de Rick tout en lui lançant des injures et en laissant libre court à sa peine et sa tristesse. C'est alors qu'elle sentit ses deux bras puissants venir l'étreindre et la serrer dans ses bras. Elle releva la tête et vit dans ses yeux, qu'il était désolé de l'avoir poussé à bout. Elle commençait à somnoler, à force d'avoir pleuré pendant des heures contre le torse de son ami, alors avant de s'endormir, elle lui avoua une vérité.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais... Cette vie... Sache que je n'ai jamais eu le choix...


	6. Confidences par confidences

Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au loft de Castle vers 9 h 30 du matin

Quand Kate se réveilla, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours appuyée contre le torse de son ami. Rick ne tarda pas à se réveiller également. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, appréciant tous les deux la présence de l'autre. Rick lui caressa l'épaule, puis brisa le silence pour en savoir davantage sur son amie.

\- Kate ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Hier soir, tu m'as dit que tu n'as jamais eu le choix. Que voulais-tu dire ?

Ils en étaient venus au tutoiement de façon tellement naturelle qu'ils ne s'en étaient même pas aperçut. Mais ils se sentaient tellement à l'aise.

\- C'est vrai... Je n'ai jamais eu le choix... Que se soit mon fiancé, mon soit disant travail... Soupira Kate en baissant la tête.

Rick se redressa et elle en fit de même. Il hésita à poser la question qui lui brûla les lèvre mais... Il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Kate. Est-ce que c'est ton père qui te force ?  
\- Oui... C'est le chef de notre secte. On lui doit respect et obéissance. Nous sommes également, nous, les femmes, soumise aux hommes. Mais... Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Et à chaque fois que je me rebelle, mon père devient violent avec moi.  
\- Et tu n'as jamais porté plainte contre lui ?!  
\- Depuis que ma mère est morte, mon père est devenu alcoolique ! Il n'est pas lui-même ! Je sais qu'il ne me ferai aucun mal !  
\- Tu crois que l'on pourrai prouver que c'est ton père qui te force à commettre ces meurtres ?  
\- Il me semble qu'une fois, il m'a parlé d'un carnet dans lequel il notait tous les noms des victimes et des exécutants de ces dernières...  
\- Tu penses que tu arriverai à le trouver ?  
\- Pour ça, il faudrait que je rentre dans son bureau quand son bras droit et lui s'absentent.  
\- Tu sais à l'heure où ils s'en vont ?  
\- D'habitude, ils s'en vont vers dix heures et quart pour prendre leurs cafés, dans un bar, dans le centre. C'est dans environs trois quart d'heure.  
\- Laisse-moi venir avec toi.  
\- Tu es complètement fou ou quoi ? S'exclama Kate en sautant sur ses pieds. Si jamais un des membres de la secte te vois, il alertera directement mon père et il te fera tuer ! Non. Hors de question, tu restes ici.  
\- Kate...  
\- Rick, je suis très sérieuse.  
\- OK... Soupira ce dernier. Mais promets -moi d'être prudente. Lui fit-il très sérieusement en lui prenant la main, caressant son dessus de son pouce.  
\- Mais oui, c'est promis ! Sourit Kate en l'embrassant sur la joue alors qu'elle se levait. Il faut que j'aille prendre ma douche et m'habiller.  
\- Et moi, je vais préparer le café.

Quelques instants plus tard, après une bonne douche chaude et un savoureux petit déjeuner.

\- Bon, j'y vais.  
\- Et moi, je dois aller au boulot mais si jamais il se passe quelque chose, tu m'appelles d'accord ?  
\- Mais oui ! Soupira Kate en roulant des yeux. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Tout va très bien se passer.  
\- Tu n'en sais rien...  
\- Allez, j'y vais parce que si je reste là, je suis pas prête d'avoir ce fichu carnet. À tout à l'heure ! Lui lança gaiement Kate avant de refermer la porte.

Alors que Kate sortait de l'immeuble de Rick pour se rendre chez son père, les gars de Tom, qui étaient en repérage, se précipitèrent dans l'immeuble. Lorsque Rick se retourna pour fermer sa porte, il reçu un violent coup derrière la tête l'assommant complètement.

Pendant ce temps, Kate était rentrée chez elle, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne autour du bureau de son père. Car bien évidemment personne ne devait y pénétrer. Même pas sa propre fille. Une fois la vérification effectuée, elle entra dans la pièce et s'avança vers le bureau de son père, commençant à le fouiller de fond en comble. Trouvant finalement le fameux carnet, Kate l'ouvrit et le survola. Voilà la preuve qu'elle cherchait ! Au moment où elle referma le carnet, une feuille s'en échappa. Elle se pencha et la ramassa, intriguée. Ce qu'elle découvrit lui glaça le sang. Malgré son trouble, elle rangea la feuille dans le carnet et ressortit aussi vite que ce qu'elle n'était rentrée. Entendant des bruits de pas venir vers elle, elle se dépêcha de sortir de chez elle. Elle courut jusqu'à chez Rick, voulant lui faire part, à la fois, de cette bonne et horrible découverte. Elle toqua mais n'obtint aucune réponse. C'est alors qu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, la baissa et entra dans le loft.

\- Rick ?

Pas de réponse. Elle l'appela une deuxième fois mais elle n'obtient rien d'autre que le silence tranquille du loft. C'est alors qu'elle sut qu'il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'anormal. C'est la sonnerie de son portable qui la fit sortir de ses pensées, annonçant un message.

« On tient ton petit copain flic. Et crois-moi, je n'ai pas voulu ça mais c'est le prix que subisse ceux qui s'approchent trop près de toi, mon amour. TD »

Suite à ce message, le sang de Kate ne fit qu'un tour. Elle cacha le livre dans sa veste et partit du loft. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule et unique solution. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était la seule.  
Elle sortit de l'immeuble de Rick et se dirigea vers le poste de police du douzième district. Arrivée devant l'immense bâtiment, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Ryan et Esposito qui n'hésitèrent pas à la menotter et la traîner en salle d'interrogatoire.

* * *

 _Promit pour les chapitres pas encore écrits, j'essayerai d'en faire des plus longs ! ;)_


End file.
